


Knights Take Bishop, As Ordered By Their Queen

by JEAikman



Series: The Musketeers - prompts and one-shots [50]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Anne being badass and maybe slightly terrifyng, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e09 Knight Takes Queen, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which d'Artagnan realises just who he slept with on that first night in Paris</p><p>In which Athos cannot <i>believe</i> d'Artagnan slept with his wife</p><p>In which the Queen is baying for the Cardinal's blood.</p><p>Plotting, basically, just a missing scene type thing from episode 9</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights Take Bishop, As Ordered By Their Queen

**Author's Note:**

> yet another from my incomplete oneshot's folder is done :)

"What was that you were on about earlier - you said you smelled jasmine? In the money lender's office?" Porthos asked d'Artagnan, who nodded. Athos looked at him with interest.

"Oh?"

"Yes, and I saw the flash of a dress in the mirror. If it's who I think it is, then I've met her before." Porthos looked interested, whilst Athos looked mortified.

"Remember that night after I'd first met you all, I mentioned-"

"The most beautiful woman you had ever seen?"

"Right" d'Artagnan agreed. Athos looked stricken, as if someone had stabbed him in the gut. "She... Uh. That is, we slept together, and I woke to find that she'd killed the man in the next room and framed me for it. After that, she just kept showing up. With Vadim, she killed two Red Guards who were chasing me, and told me... What was it - "If you choose the Musketeers, you choose oblivion. After it was all done with, I- Athos, are you alright?"

"Am I alright? You slept with my  _wife_ , and you are asking if I am  _alright?_ " Aramis cringed at the tone in his friend's voice, which to him was starkly reminiscent of his _I cannot believe you slept with the Queen_ line, and he was just about ready to step between the two.

Now it was d'Artagnan's turn to turn white as a sheet - and maybe a little green. "I- she- oh god. I slept with your wife. I didn't know, Athos, I swear, I didn't know." Athos deflated a little at his words, and nodded, rubbing his face tiredly with one hand.

"Of course you didn't know. She was manipulating you. It's what she does - you would hardly be the first man she has deceived, lad." D'Artagnan had a moment of foolish hope that perhaps she had somehow frightened Constance into renouncing him, but he pushed that aside, since it would only distract him. "And she works for the Cardinal." He told them all.

"So the Cardinal wanted the Queen assassinated?" Aramis asked, and Athos nodded.

"Yes, it would appear so."

"But why would Armand wish my death?" Queen Anne interjected solemnly. Athos sighed and shook his head.

"Is it not obvious? Because he believes he is the only one who should hold any influence over Louis - why have a queen who has her own agency when he can bring a puppet of his own into play - that and, well, the lack of an heir, in his opinion, makes France weak and unstable." He explained, and though the queen was thoroughly shocked by such news, she held herself admirably. She stood up straight and looked thoroughly regal and commanding, every inch the fiery princess of Spain she had been in her youth.

"I would ask a boon of you gentlemen - that you give me a part to play in that man's downfall. I want to see his face when I bring him to his knees, and make him beg God for a mercy I find myself at present lacking." Treville, who had been silent up to now, nodded his head and bowed.

"As my Queen commands." And that was how it was that they began to plot Richelieu's doom, and along with it, that of Athos' murderess wife.


End file.
